Sins of the father
by vahanian
Summary: When Dan starts to hit Lucas, will he suffer in silence or will he let his family and friends help him. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of these characters. I am making no money off of this.

Lucas Scott loved this time of day. The team had showered and were long gone and Whitey had left a few hours later after making Lucas promised that he would lock up after himself when he was done. The gym was quite save for the rhythmic sound of the basketball hitting the gym floor. Luke lined up the shot and threw the ball. It bounced off the rim and rolled towards the door, until it was stopped by a foot.

Luke looked up and to his anger he saw Dan Scott bend down to retrieve the basketball. He straightened up and looked Luke straight in the eye before he tossed the ball back whilst saying, "Hello son."

"I'm no son of yours." said Luke furiously as he caught the ball.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your father?" asked Dan.

"Leave me alone." said Luke as he pushed past Dan.

He grunted in pain as he felt Dan's hand grip him painfully around the arm.

"You listen to me boy. I watched you at the game yesterday, and you were good. Perhaps even better than Nathan, so I have decided to take a special interest in your training. So from now on you'll do as I say when I say it. You got that?" said Dan shoving Luke away from him violently.

Luke stumbled backwards and his foot caught the corner of the bleachers causing him to fall and hit the side of his face against the hard wood.

Dan leaned in close, "You tell anyone about our little conversation and it won't be just you who suffers. How's your mum these days?" He pulled back leaving the unspoken threat hanging in the air. "I'll see you here at six o'clock tomorrow. Don't be late." he added with a angry scowl as he walked away.

Luke got up slowly and made his way gingerly to the locker room. When he reached the mirror he gasped out loud. His lip was spilt and he had a massive bruise forming on his cheek. He looked at his arm and saw purple bruises forming into the shape of a hand. Picking up the keys and his bag he headed towards the door.

A.N. This is just a small chapter to get started. I promise the next chapter will be longer. So please review, I would love to hear any ideas you have got.

The next chapter will focus on his family and friends seeing the bruises, and Luke training with Dan in secret.


	2. Chapter 2

The door banged loudly as Lucas entered the house through his back door. It sounded like he was upset about something. Karen looked across at Andy and smiled, " I'm just going to go and check on Lucas. I'll be right back." she promised as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She knocked on the door loudly as she could hear the music coming from his IPOD. Pushing the door open she surveyed her seventeen year old son, who was stretched out on the bed. He was wearing dark clothes and his Keith Scott hoodie was pulled up over his head. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, gently tapping his foot to let him know that she wanted to speak to him. He pulled the earphones out of his ears, but he still kept the hood up over his head.

"Lucas pull down the hood. I'm not talking to you when I can't even see your face." Karen said.

Lucas hesitated for a few seconds before he reluctantly pulled it back. Karen gasped out loud and stood up. "What on earth happened?" she asked in a loud voice causing Andy to walk in from the kitchen. "Who did this?" demanded Karen angrily.

"No-one. I tripped and fell in basketball practice today and fell onto the bleachers. Just leave me alone." said Lucas furiously as he pushed the earphones back into his ears and closed his eyes.

Karen got up off his bed and walked towards the door, pushing Andy in front of her. She closed the door quietly.

"He's lying to me. I can tell." said Karen once she and Andy were sat in the kitchen.

"Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to him." said Andy.

The next morning dawned bright and chilly. Lucas reached across and hit the off button on his alarm clock before it beeped. He got changed silently, and, slinging his bag over his shoulder, he left the house silently.

"Oh glad you could make it." said Dan sarcastically when he saw Lucas enter the gym. "Twenty laps to warm up," he said " and you have to do them in three minutes, so I suggest you get running." Dan said pointing at the stopwatch.

By the time Lucas finished running he was exhausted. He bent over with his hands resting on his knees as he stopped to catch his breathe.

"Two minutes fifty-nine seconds." he heard Dan shout from the sidelines. "That's not good enough. Do it again."

"What that is not fair." shouted Lucas straightening up and glaring at Dan.

Dan walked towards him with an angry look on his face. He shoved Lucas hard causing him to crash to the floor, where he led there too stunned and winded to move.

"How's Karen this morning?" he said with a dark look on his face. Without protesting Lucas got up and began to run. Dan made him run the laps sixteen more times until he had the time down to a minute and a half.

"There's just enough time to do suicide's for fifteen minutes." said Dan looking at Lucas. His head was cocked to the side as if daring Lucas to challenge him. When Lucas just started to run, Dan said loudly, "Yeah that's what I thought."

After fifteen minutes, Lucas chest felt like it was going to explode.

"O.K go and take a shower. I'll see you tonight at my house for dinner. Around seven. And tell Karen I said hi." said Dan walking out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Lucas ran to the changing rooms and threw up in the toilet.

"Hello, are you alright?" asked a voice and Lucas groaned softly. It was the voice of his half brother Nathan. He must have come here early to get in some practice.

Lucas pulled the flush and unlocked the door. "Yeah man I'm good." he said.

"Luke I didn't know it was you. You look awful , what happened?" asked Nathan.

"I tripped yesterday after basketball practice and hit the bleachers." said Lucas offhandedly.

"Was that Dan I saw in the car park?" asked Nathan watching in concern as Lucas limped over to the sink to wash his mouth out.

"Yeah, he came to see Whitey, but he wasn't here." said Lucas thinking quickly of a lie.

Lucas congratulated himself on being able to avoid his friends for most of the morning. It was now lunch time and Lucas limped into the canteen. His legs still felt sore from the running he did earlier. He reached the front of the queue and picked up a bottle of water.

"Just this thanks." he said to the woman, handing over the money. He started to walk away when he felt someone jump on his back. He cried out in pain as the person hit the bruises on his back from where he hit the floor that morning.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Luke. Are you alright?" said the concerned voice of his best friend Haley. "Are those bruises?" she asked lifting his shirt up slightly.

Lucas turned around and saw her eyes widen as she looked at his face.

"What happened to you?" Haley asked in concern.

"Nothing. I wish everyone would just leave me alone." he shouted angrily. Without even noticing the look of concern on her face, he turned on his heel and walked out of the canteen.

"What's the matter with Lucas?" asked Peyton as Haley sat down next to Nathan.

"I don't know. He seemed to be in pain when I jumped on his back and I saw bruises under his shirt. I think he's in trouble." said Haley looking at Nathan.

"Hello Ms Roe." said Nathan as he sat down on the stool at Karen's Café.

"Hello Nathan, and what can I get you today?" asked Karen.

"Well actually I just wanted to talk to you. Both of you." said Nathan when he saw Andy come and sit down a couple of seats away from him.

"Its about Lucas." he began and from their expressions, he could tell that they had been discussing this as well.

"When I got to school today, I went to the gym to practice, and I heard someone being sick in the toilet. It was Lucas. When he came out he looked terrible. He was white and shaking and looked like he had been in a fight. He said he tripped, but Lucas is an amazing basketball player and knows how to keep his balance. And then at lunch he snapped at Haley, she said she saw bruises on his back, but how could he have got those from the bleachers if he landed face down? We're all really worried about him." finished Nathan.

"Lucas has being really moody and angry lately. He left this morning without saying goodbye." said Karen.

"Has there been anything else out of the ordinary lately?" asked Andy.

"Anything at all could help."

"No I don't think…. Oh I did see Dan leaving the school this morning, but Lucas said he had come to see Whitey." said Nathan in confusion.

"Dan." spat Karen as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Its got to be something to do with him."

"Don't worry, I'll get someone to watch Lucas." said Andy pulling out his phone.

"And I'll watch him too." promised Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the last chapter. I hope you all liked the story and thank you to everyone that read and reviewed it. It was much appreciated.

Lucas watched silently from the kitchen at his friends and family sat around the café. It was after hours and they had all got together for a meal, there was his mum and Andy, Nathan and Haley, his uncle Keith and Jules and Peyton. He wanted more than anything to go and sit with them, to act normal, but he couldn't, Dan had said to be at his house by seven.

"Hey Lucas, why don't you join us instead of loitering out there." said the playful voice of his mother.

Remembering Dan's threat about her, Lucas turned around without a word and walked away.

With a hurt look on her face, Karen turned towards Andy.

"Don't worry, I have two guys watching him. They will keep an eye on him." he said patting her hand affectionately.

Lucas knocked the door quietly hoping that if Dan didn't hear him he could leave and go home.

"Its open." said a voice from somewhere in the house.

With a disappointed sigh, Lucas pushed open the door and walked inside. He headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh good Lucas. I'm glad you made it. How are you?" asked Dan. Without even waiting for a reply Dan ploughed on. "Dinner will be at least an hour so we're going to train in the weight room." said Dan leaving no room for argument. He turned around and left the room, with Lucas following behind silently.

Karen watched anxiously as Andy answered his phone. He made a few enquiries before snapping his phone shut.

"That was my contacts. They said that Lucas went into 1290 Palm View and hasn't come out yet." said Andy.

"That's Dan's house." said Nathan.

"I should have known." said Karen angrily as she got up from her seat. She grabbed her car keys and stormed out of the café. Unsure what to do, everyone else followed as well.

After fifteen minutes of continuous weight lifting, Lucas's arms were getting tired. He placed the weights back in their holdall and rolled off the bench onto the floor.

"I can't do it anymore, I'm too tired." panted Lucas.

"Your too tired. Don't be so pathetic. Get up." shouted Dan angrily.

"No, I'm done with all of this. The training and you taking an interest in me. Just go away and leave me alone." said Lucas tiredly.

With an angry roar, Dan crossed the room in two strides. He bent down and grabbed Lucas, holding him around the throat and pushing him up against the wall.

"You listen to me and you listen good." said Dan angrily. "You'd better learn some manners and respect or life won't be very pleasant for you or your mother." said Dan.

Lucas gasped as the hand around his throat squeezed even harder. His vision began to get dark and black spots were appearing.

"Let go of my son." said an enraged voice to the side of him. He heard a punch and the pressure around his throat disappeared. He slid down the wall, coughing as his bruised neck took in oxygen.

"Lucas. Lucas, can you hear me?" said a panicked voice in front of him. His eyes stopped watering enough for him to recognise his mother.

"Oh mum, I'm so sorry." said Lucas hoarsely flinging his arms around her neck.

"Baby you have nothing to apologise for." said Karen crying slightly.

"Yes I do. I pushed you away so that you wouldn't try to find out what I was doing. Dan threatened to hurt you if I didn't do as he said." said Lucas crying.

Motioning for Haley and Peyton to come and stay with Lucas, Karen got up and walked towards Dan who was being held securely between Andy's two men.

"Don't you ever use me as a tool to hurt my son again." she said angrily, " If you come near him, I will kill you." she said it so calmly that there was little doubt in anybody's mind to the lengths that she would go to, to protect her son.

Turning on her heel, she gently picked up Lucas with the help of Andy and Nathan and walked out the door, leaving Andy's two men to have a "chat" with Dan.

Lucas was preparing for his first basketball game since the incident with Dan. His bruises were almost healed, and those that weren't were hidden under his jersey. He looked across the basketball court, and saw his brother with Haley and Peyton, who, when they saw him looking, waved over at him. He looked towards the stands and saw his mother and Andy and his uncle Keith and Jules, who were all cheering for him, and he knew that he might have lost a father, but he had gained a family.


End file.
